


Treat Baby Right

by alt_chariot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Come Shot, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Spit As Lube, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot
Summary: Dimitri is so curious about why Dedue takes care of him so well. A vassal or not, it makes him wonder.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 55





	Treat Baby Right

**Author's Note:**

> fe3h kink meme, fe3h kink meme

Laundry, cooking, cleaning, everything - everything is done for the Prince. Dimitri knows that his lover is his vassal, but it doesn’t mean he has to do everything for him. Early in the morning, Dimitri would be greeted breakfast in bed and his clothes would be laid out. Dedue was always on top of his game for his Highness. Nothing was ever undone. Dimitri’s clothes were always cleaned, he was well felled, and always properly dressed. Dedue would go so far to just care for him. From making Dimitri’s baths with the proper soaps, to organizing his desk. Yes, he is technically his servant but… Dimitri wants to be treated more like his lover.

Before bed, Dedue always checked Dimitri’s bed. Everything was in place, nothing to hurt him under his bed. The sheets were clean and smelled pleasant from afar. Dimitri sat in the chair, with one of Dedue’s shirts barely covering him. Dimitri does have proper nightclothes, but Dedue one day insisted Dimitri wear his shirts to bed. It was out of the blue, yet Dimitri couldn’t be happier. More like a lover than a vassal now, Dimitri felt safe in Dedue’s scent. So warm and big, it smelled like his lover.

Dimitri nearly melted in the seat, rubbing his thighs together. He smelled the sleeve of the shirt as he reached down to rub his own cock. Slowly, his hand pumped up and down. Dimitri squeezed the tip of dick lightly, he shivered as his legs quivered. Dedue was so close, but he didn’t turn around. Dedue was a perfectionist when it came to the bed. He wanted to make sure everything in this room was safe for his lover. Dimitri pumped his cock once more as pre-cum leaked from the tip. He bit his own bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan.

Dimitri took one of his fingers and rubbed the tip of his penis with it. He then slipped it right inside of his hole. Dimitri threw his head back and whined. He shook in the seat, he felt like he was going to fall. Dedue finally turned around, his cheeks reddened. He couldn’t be phased, he just needed to stay calm. Though, Dimitri’s top slipped down passed his tit. Showing off his pink nipple as e bounced himself on his single digit. Dimitri whined louder as Dedue watched in awe as he bounced himself on the middle finger.

“Dedue, please fuck me.” Dimitri whined, adding another finger, “I can’t take it anymore. I need you tonight.”

Dedue’s breath became hot, he didn’t know what to do. Should he watch his lover? Or should he reply quickly? Whatever it was, the heat in his pants was rising fast. It wasn’t hard for Dimitri to turn on his lover, in fact it could be too easy. Dimitri sank down to his knuckled and whined louder.

“Fuck! Dedue are you going to answer me? Please don’t keep me waiting!” Dimitri whined once more, “I need you…”

Dedue swallowed and spoke, “No your Highness, not tonight. We have extensive training and a test tomorrow. I cannot afford for you to lose sleep.”

Dedue picked up his lover from the chair and carefully placed him on the bed. He did place Dimitri in the bed, but he stopped him.

“I can handle it, I promise. I’m not some child.” Dimitri spread out his legs as he spoke.

His hole looked delicious, Dedue’s tongue twitched. He needed to taste every bit of his lover. He needed to push deep in him, tasting everything.

Dedue looked away, “Your Highness, this is for your own good. You need to sleep.”

Dimitri closed his legs and sat on his knees. He pawed at Dedue’s bulge as he slowly made eye contact with him.

“Tell me the truth, why do you take care of me so diligently - and don’t give me the vassal answer. I want you to be honest with me.” Dimitri lightly pressed his palm over the bulge.

Dedue sighed, “It’s the truth, my love.”

Dimitri’s heart skipped the beat, “Please don’t lie to me, I want you to be honest with me. After all… we are lovers.”

Dedue bit his bottom lip, it felt torturous to keep this in. Yet again, if he were to tell his lover, what would he think? It’s so depraved to prefer such a thing. It made Dedue want to crawl up the wall. Though he swallowed his pride, he had to speak about it.

“I have a bad, a  _ very _ bad kink.” Dedue moaned.

Dimitri’s eyes lit up, “Oh? Tell me more.”

Dedue spoke, “I want to take care of you. I think of you as… Fuck... “ Dedue moaned once more, “Shit… I want to be your Daddy, I want to take care of my baby boy.”

Dimitri’s face became red. He removed his hands from the bulge. Baby boy… Those words rang through the blonde’s head. Daddy… Dedue, being his Daddy. For once, Dedue would be in control of everything. Dedue would control ever more of his life. From curfew and diets, Dedue wants to care for him. Not too much sugar, but never enough cum. Dimitri whined as he looked back up at Dedue. He slowly licked over the bulge, refusing to break it with his lover. He gave it a small kiss then another lick. Dedue neatly melted to the ground. This was too hot.

“Daddy… would you mind if I played with your cock before bed? I promise I’ll be good.” Dimitri giggled, almost childlike.

Dedue’s eyes widened, “Yes Baby, you can suck on Daddy’s cock.”

Dimitri slowly unbutton the pants, the cock flung out. It touched the tip of his lips. One hand slowly wrapped around the base, he slowly pumped up. Dimitri gave the cock a curious look, trying his best to eye it up and down. 

“Daddy… You’re so big, are you sure I can take it in my throat?” Dimitri asked, licking the head.

Dedue nodded as some fingers went through his lover’s hair, “Of course, Baby. If it can’t fit I can help you.” 

Dimitri nodded and kissed the tip. After, he slowly tried to take it into his mouth. Slowly, he felt it go down his throat. Dimitri reached the base of the cock, he shook. He didn’t dare break eye contact with his Daddy. Dimitri held it in his throat for a good while then slowly went back to the tip. He bobbed his head back and forth, only going half way. His hand made sure to pump the base of it though. The blonde’s eyes became teary eyes when he sank his head back down. He felt like his neck was going to explode. Dedue’s cock was going to tear him apart. Dedue’s fat long cock needed to be pleased in every way. He doesn’t mind getting fucked by his Daddy no matter what. Dimitri pushed his head back, then right back down. Dedue grabbed his baby boy’s hair and moved him back the tip. Quickly, he was back down to the base. Dimitri’s hands rested on Dedue’s thighs. His own cock began to twitch as he felt Daddy fuck his throat. Dedue felt true ecstasy.

“Baby, you need to take in Daddy’s cock better. Daddy has been waiting for so long to fuck his Baby’s throat.” Dedue moaned lowly.

Dimitri whined over the cock, his own dick continuously began to leak. Barely any stimulation, Dimitri came all over his own chest as moaned over the cock. Dedue pulled his cock out and rested the tip on Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Daddy, I came… I’m so sorry for cumming without permission. Daddy, I love you…” Dimitri whined, “Please… let me be a good boy…”

Dedue sighed, “Baby, please stick your ass up in the air, I need to fuck your slutty hole.”

Dimitri’s eyes lit up as he turned around. He stuck his ass up in the air and placed his head down on the bed. Of course, he turned his head to look at his Daddy. Dedue knew that Dimitri wasn’t stretched enough, but it’ll have to do. Dedue slowly pushed the tip inside of the ass. Dimitri shivered and moaned, his own cock began to twitch again. Dedue held onto his Baby’s hips, he snapped in him. Dimitri dug his nails into the bedsheets as he screamed. His eyes crossed as he felt Dedue against his sweet spot.

“Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me until I can’t speak!” Dimitri whined.

Dedue grunted as he pulled out then slapped back inside of him, “You’re such a good little boy for Daddy. I’m so happy to have a slutty baby boy!”

Dimitri screamed as Dedue continuously fucked him. His cock was flopping up and down, he felt completely cared for.

“Daddy! Oh fuck, Daddy right there! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t  **_fucking_ ** stop!” Dimitri ripped apart of his blanket.

Dimitri came all over his own thighs and on the blankets. He felt his hole spread wider and wider.

“Daddy you need to cum right there! It’s the sweet spot! Daddy, please cum right there! I promise I’ll keep it within me!” Dimitri giggled. 

Dedue felt breathless, he came deep inside of his lover. His cock twitched hard when he pulled out. Dimitri whined when he felt the cum drip from his ass, he didn’t want it to leave! Daddy’s love filled him too much, he needed to keep all of it.

“Daddy…” Dimitri shook.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Dedue rubbed his softened cock between his thighs, “Don’t worry about it. It’s okay, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/alt_chariot)  
> [twitter post of fic](https://twitter.com/alt_chariot/status/1258822038690676738)  
> 


End file.
